


suprise

by etlunaflorepuer



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 13:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17162789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etlunaflorepuer/pseuds/etlunaflorepuer
Summary: louis and harry have a suprise for their family for christmas. inspired by the baby shark video :)





	suprise

louis heard anne’s laugh first before wandering into the kitchen. his heart just about melted at the sight of harry holding a baby boy and singing “baby shark”. his mother was filming and anne smiled wide as louis stood next to her. louis raised his eyebrows as harry started to dance around with the baby on hip. the baby giggled and clapped his hands as his mother stopped recording.

spotting louis, he clapped more, reaching out and making grabby hands for him. anne and the baby’s mother migrated to the dining area, their chatter and the playback of harry singing fading away. louis stepped forward and took the baby from harry’s arms.

“he’s very cute.” he observed as the baby slapped his hand on louis’s face. he giggled and harry couldn’t help but softly smile at his husband and the baby. he hummed in agreement as he watched them.

—————-

the next christmas, louis and harry asked if both their family’s could come together and be at louis’s family home for the holiday. they all agreed and anne was currently playing with the younger twins and gemma and lottie were chatting excitedly.

meanwhile, harry and louis were on their way. louis’s knee was bouncing as they drove. harry glanced over, “lou, don’t worry. they are gonna love her.”

“we didn’t even tell them about her!”

“they knew we wanted to adopt. it’s okay lou, i promise.”

louis shakily let out a breath, reaching over and grabbing one of harry’s hands. harry brought it to his lips and kissed it while keeping his eyes on the road. louis turned in his seat, eyeing his daughter. their daughter, he smiles to himself as he looks again at harry.

the two husbands arrived about 5 minutes later. harry kisses louis’s head before getting out. “stay in the entryway until i come back. i love you.”

“i love you. say bye to papa.” louis smiles and picks up their daughters hand and waves it in harry’s direction. the baby laughs as harry waves back. with one last look to the car, harry makes his way up to the door before opening it. a chorus of “hey!” and “harry!” come through before the door closes almost all the way. 

louis looked down on his little daughter, only about a year old, and smiled. she made grabby hands and louis giggled. “daddy.” she babbled and louis felt his anxiety be overwhelmed with love for this little girl. he took her out and held the carrier as he swung the baby bag over his shoulder as he headed inside, waiting for harry.

“louis is getting the surprise right now.” harry informed as he hugged everyone. 

anne raises her eyebrows at her only son but says nothing. lottie laughs, “oh come on harry, the suspense is killing us!”

but the man just shook his head and grinned, causing the older twins to groan. behind him, the door closed and harry held up a hand before turning around and heading to the front of the house. “stay here!” he called over his shoulder, causing more groans to erupt.

making his way to where he knew his louis would be, he decided to go quietly in case the baby was sleeping. she wasn’t however but louis had taken her out of her carrier. he was softly singing to her as she quietly babbled. harry couldn’t contain his fond smile.

“you ready?” he asked, placing his hand on his baby’s head.

“as ready as i’ll ever be.” louis responded, grinning up at his husband. “she’s so beautiful.”

“i know.”

louis took a deep breath as harry picked up the carrier and baby bag. “let’s do this.”

harry put the stuff near the kitchen but put his arm around louis’s waist to stop him. “i love you.” he whispered, looking down at louis.

louis smiled up at him. “and i love you. so much.” they quickly kissed before harry nudged them to keep moving, shouting a “coming!” to the awaiting family.

carefully, louis and harry walked in with their little baby daughter. anne gasped as did lottie. gemma started hitting lottie’s arm in shock and excitement and the older twins put their hands to their mouths. 

“surprise.” louis whispered, glancing up from their baby with a smile.

anne carefully stood, both hands over her mouth, and made her way over to the couple. “when? how?”

“we got her two days ago. she was left at an orphanage with nothing except this blanket and a note from the mother saying she was sorry but knew that someone could offer her child a better life than she could.” the baby giggled as harry explained.

the girls came over too, lottie asking, “what’s her name? oh, she’s so precious.”

louis looked up at harry then back to their families. “we named her johannah robin tomlinson-styles. ”nickname, jo.”

the family gasped and lottie whispered, “i love her so much already.” while gemma promptly smacked harry in the arm for not telling her.

the rest of christmas was spent cooing over the baby and many shed tears. anne tearfully turned to the two and said, “i know robin loves her already. he’d be so happy. thank you boys.”

“of course.” they responded, hugging anne tightly until dan came over and joined the group hug. and as johannah fell asleep on harry’s stomach and louis fell asleep on harrys shoulder, harry felt swelling happiness and love for his precious little family. once anne and all the girls snapped pictures, harry knew:

this is home.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this fluffy fluff. leave comments and kudos, they mean the world!


End file.
